


Dream Come True

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: Isane wakes up from a very strange dream involving herself and her captain... and gets to relive it.





	

Unohana knew that Isane had nightmares every now and then, and would always comfort her. Of course, said nightmares tend to involve some vegetable chasing her, but she comforted her nonetheless. But this time was different. When Isane had woken up, her face was red as a tomato and her breathing was heavy. Unohana wondered if she had a fever while dreaming, but what her lieutenant told her, she did not expect.

"Captain... I dreamed we were having sex."

Unohana blinked a few times after hearing that. "I... beg your pardon?"

Isane blushed heavily. "I dreamed were having sex. Raw, untamed, passionate sex. And I enjoyed every bit of it."

Now Unohana was the one blushing, althought it was lighter than her lieutenant's.

"If you don't mind me asking, Isane... what exactly did we do."

Isane squirmed. "W-Well, I don't think I should..."

"Please tell me," Unohana insisted. "I won't be able to get to the root of it until you do."

Isane sighed. She might as tell her or else she'll give her that... look.

"It started off normal, with a little kissing" she explained. "We were both naked, by the way."

Unohana's blushed deepened, and a certain feeling between her legs made it's presence known.

"Then we started to fondle each other's breasts," Isane continued. "Yours were bigger than mine, but I didn't mind to much. But... that's when I saw it."

Unohana turned to her, blushing like crazy. "Isane... what exactly did you see?"

Isane shut her eyes tightly while blushing.

"I saw... I saw..."

"What?"

At that rate, Isane couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Captain... in my dream... I saw that you had a dick."

Unohana audibly gulped upon hearing that.

"When I first saw it, it was huge. So long, so thick, even your balls were heavy. I'm surprised it was able to fit in me."

The feeling between Unohana's legs was growing, and it did not appear to stop.

"And when you came... there was so much. It covered my whole body." Isane sighed in relief. "Thankfully, it was all a dream and none of it was real."

"Isane..."

"Yes, cap...tain?"

The albino turned to Unohana and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she did. Unohana undid all of her clothing, leaving herself completely in the buff. What really got her attention was the large, throbbing, circumsized length between her captain's legs. Not to mention the engorged sack behind it.

"It appears that part of your dream was true."

Isane blushed even harder than before. "Captain... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Unohana said, undressing Isane. "Just do what you like. Relive your dream."

Isane wanted to say more, but Unohana kissed her on the lips before she could get a word in edgewise. She was surprised at first, but she eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around her superior's waist. She would occasionally feel her cock brush up against her leg.

"Captain... you feel so hard down there," Isane whispered.

"I know," Unohana replied. "To be honest, I dreamed that it would be in your mouth."

Isane blushed, but she immediately got down and held the hardened mass of meat in her hand.

"It's so warm," she said. "And so hard."

Unohana smiled. "Maybe you can get it soft again."

Isane hesitated, but complied. She kissed the tip, making it twitch in response. Then, she slowly slid the head into her mouth, lightly sucking on it. Unohana was slightly moaning, so she must be doing something right... was what she thought before she was pushed onto the ground. She tried to get up, but the older woman pinned her down by sitting on top of her.

"Not bad," she said, putting her length in between her tits. "But I know you can do better."

As Unohana started to thrust in between her lieutenant's globes, Isane pressed them together to keep her cock in place. The tip started to leak pre-cum, which provided an appropriate amount of lubrication. Isane and Unohana looked at each other lovingly, pleased to know that both of them were being honest with each other.

"Now, put it in your mouth," Unohana order gently.

Isane opened her mouth, letting her captain's length slide in until it reached her throat. Unohana started to thrust faster, loving the feeling her lieutenant's mouth and tits at the same time.

"Tell me, does it taste good?" Unohana asked.

Isane was unable to answer due to having her cock in her mouth, but muffled a reply, meaning 'yes'.

"I'm glad to hear that from you."

Unohana started to thrust even faster, making Isane muffle in surprise and pleasure. It went on for a full half hour, until Unohana pulled of her mouth.

"Captain, why did you do that?" Isane moaned.

Unohana smiled. Not her threatening one, but a normal one. "I sure you want this elsewhere. Wouldn't you agree?"

Isane swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and spread her legs open. Unohana lowered her head towards her pussy and started licking every inch of it, making the albino moan in delight.

"Ohhh... It feels so goooooood~!"

Unohana stopped licking and put her erection in front of her pussy, then looked at Isane, who nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure? It will hurt."

"It's fine, Captain... as long as it's you."

Unohana smiled and pushed into Isane, which made her yelp in pain, but started massaging her breasts to take her mind off it. Soon, the pain subsided and she began thrusting in and out her, drawing out moans from the younger woman. Isane wrapped her legs around her captain's waist and moaned even louder as she felt the large appendage twitch inside of her.

"Isane... I am about to cum," Unohana groaned as she thrusted harder. "Do you want it outside or inside?"

"I want it inside," she moaned, tightening her grip. 

Unohana thrusted a few more times before releasing her warm semen into Isane's womb. There was so much that it looked as if Isane was pregnant.

"Ahh... captain~"

Unohana pulled out and kissed Isane on her lips.

"See, Isane? Dreams do come true," she said.


End file.
